Ishizu Ishtar (World Championship)
Ishizu Ishtar (イシズ・イシュタール Ishizu Ishutāru), known as Isis in the European English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of Ishizu Ishtar, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. Appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories, Ishizu is a Level 8 opponent, unlocked by defeating Yami Bakura five times. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Ishizu is a Level 3 opponent, unlocked by defeating all the Level 2 opponents, at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, Ishizu is a Level 4 opponent, unlocked by defeating all the Level 1 opponents, at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Ishizu is a Level 4 opponent, unlocked by defeating all the Level 1, 2 and 3 opponents, at least four times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Ishizu is an opponent available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, Ishizu meets the player at the museum. She shows him the a stone tablet and explains that Duel Monsters stems from Ancient Egypt, where the Egyptians sealed powerful monsters in stone tablets to save the planet from destruction. She then Duels the player to see if he is strong enough to defeat her brother, Marik and stop him acquiring the Egyptian God cards. She then arranges for the player to Duel Seto Kaiba, to see which of them is more worthy of wielding an Egyptian God. When the player wins, she gives him "Obelisk the Tormentor". After the player defeats Marik, she congratulates him and takes back the Egyptian Gods. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Ishizu is a Level 5 opponent, unlocked by defeating all the Level 4 opponents, at least ten times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Championship 2008 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, the player can unlock Ishizu as an opponent, by having 100 hours of gameplay. Depictions DM2 ishizu.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Ishizu-DDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Ishizu Ishtar-G4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Ishizu Ishtar-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Ishizu Ishtar-SDD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Ishizu Ishtar-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Ishizu Ishtar-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Ishizu Ishtar-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Ishizu Ishtar-WC08.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Championship 2008 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 Stats Decks